twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Valeriya
Valeriya, born in1215 in Biysk, Russia is a vampire with the ability to trick her targets into falling into a sedated state, she is also a member of the Belarusian coven. Biography Early life In the 1823, when the Eurasian vampire war started she was forced to fight along with her coven mates to survive. In the 1942 reveals Valeriya was in New Orleans with Lutz. She knew that Bogdan was also in New Orleans, and told Lutz that it was time for him to make peace with his brother. After rekindling his relationship with his brother, Bogdan announced his intention to go to war with Lutz, but Valeriya talked him out of it. She argued that once Lutz found out that Bogdan had murdered twelve innocent people without guilt or remorse, Lutz would turn to Bogdan for guidance about how to live that way. Valeriya reminded him how badly it ended for Lutz the last time he listened to Bogdan. Bogdan reluctantly agreed and walked away from Lutz and the war. In the 1970's, Valeriya tracks down Bogdan to help him with his reckless behavior. She told him that she had come to find him because she and Lutz had heard about his reckless murders as far away, and Lutz was worried about him. Bogdan wanted none of her help, but Valeriya was persistent and refused to back down. Over the course of six months, Bogdan played into Valeriya's mission by partying with her and permitting her to try to rehabilitate him from his profligate ways. Eventually he fooled her into thinking that her plan had worked, that he had finally flipped his humanity switch back on. Appearance Valeriya is a breathtakingly beautiful vampire, and caught a lot of attention from males and a lot of jealousy from other females. She is described as looking like a model or that prettiest girl ever shown on a TV show. She is small and willowy, with an air of grace that made her seem like she was gliding when she was walking and her very presence seemed to emanate a faint, silvery glow. She had long beautiful hair of blonde, large, deep ruby eyes, fair skin, a petite frame, with nicely paler skin that's only just one shade from being white. Valeriya has "faery-like" features with very large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows, aswell as long eyelashs. She also has gentle, but strong, eyes. Valeriya's body has the curve and definitions of a gymnastic's superstar. She moves gracefully, continually cited as dancing, with a flow that would "break a ballerina's heart". Valeriya perfers to speak in a perfect Russian accent. Benjamin, like all vampires, possesses granite-hard skin that sparkles as if thousands of diamonds are embedded in his skin in sunlight. Personaltity Powers and abilities Valeriya is a very capable fighter, this is due to her military experience prior to being converted into a Vampire. Nevertheless, her vampiric transformation has also provided her with physical capabilities that allow her to fight off her enemies. Like other vampires, Valeriya has superhuman speed, superior strength, enhanced reflexes, graceful movements, and heightened senses. Sedative inducement : Main article: Sedative Inducement Valeriya's gift allows her to trick her targets into falling into a sedated state. She can apply it to more than one person at the same time, and takes effect on the target. Gallery Lexi-gallery.png Return-of-lexie.jpg : Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Female Category:Vampire Category:Sibling Category:Belarusian coven